digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lillymon
MarineAngemonDigimon Masters BanchoLillymonDigimon Collectors: BanchoLillymon: "The gorgeous petals it had in the days it was a Lillymon have been dyed a dark color" |digifuse=Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Shihomi Mizowaki |javan=(Adventure/02/tri.) |java2=Cocoro Kikuchi |java2n=(Xros Wars) |enva=Dorothy Elias-Fahn |envan=(Adventure/02/tri.) |enva2=Laura Bailey |enva3=Cindy Robinson |enva3n=(Fusion) |partner=Mimi Tachikawa Zudokorn Fusion Fighters/Fusion Fighters United Army Female Student Forest Girls |jacards= , , , , , , , |encards= , |s1=Lillymon X |n1=(En:) Lilymon''Digimon Fusion, "Fall of the Final Code Crown" 29 |n2=('Sr:) Љиљомон n dub Ljiljomon }} '''Lillymon is a Fairy Digimon. It was born from beautifully blooming flower petals, and as a Plant Digimon, it gets along with FanBeemon. Although it looks like it has an appearance like a human child, it is an Ultimate Digimon hiding unfathomable power within. Due to its whimsical, tomboyish personality, it is said that it will open its heart to a human girl with a similar temperament. Also, because it becomes unable to settle down if it starts crying like a crybaby, a great effort is necessary to win it over. However, it also has an aspect that kindly extends its hand to small or weak things. It can fly in the air with the four leaf-like wings growing from its back, and it is said that after Lillymon flies by, a fresh breeze will blow. Attacks *'Flower Cannon' (Flow' Cannon): Thrusts both of its arms forward, makes a gun muzzle from the petals on its wrists, and fires an energy shell. * : Zips around an enemy and ties them up with a rope of vines and flowers. This attack can counteract digital viruses and make certain Digimon obey its command. *'Temptation': Absorbs the enemy's energy with a red aura. *'Vicious Vine'This attack retains its original name of "Fairy Vine" in Digimon World Championship. (Fairy Vine): Stabs an enemy with a vine from the hand, which then sprouts thorns. *'Flower Cutter' *'Vicious Vine' (Green Trap) *'Triple Jump' *'Sun-Crescent Kick' (Sun Crescent Kick) *'Sunburst Vine' *'Dual Hand Flower Paddle Bomb' Design Lillymon is a fairy Digimon that wears a pink flower for a dress, a bud of the same flower with a yellow on its head, and its hair is made from vines. It wears green boots with flower decorations and green sleeves that end in flowers at the wrists. It has four leaf-like wings on its back allowing it to fly. Etymologies ;Lilimon (リリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most Japanese and some American English media. * . Possibly also from . ;Lillymon Name used in Digimon Adventure and most American English and some Japanese media.Digimon Adventure Tri Memorial Book *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Lillymon is a Variable which deals damage to all enemies. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Lillymon digivolves from Togemon with a in lines 12 and 18 and to Rosemon in the latter. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers A card of Lillymon made a cameo with a Togemon card. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Lillymon card, titled "Flow' Cannon", is a Rank 4 card which teaches a Digimon the Flow' Cannon technique. Flow' Cannon deals Data-type damage to all enemies. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Some Lillymon are at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World 2 Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Lillymon digivolves from Gatomon and Togemon and can digivolve to Rosemon and Sakuyamon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Lillymon is a Nature Data type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Togemon, Gatomon, and RedVegiemon, and can digivolve into Rosemon, Sakuyamon, Lilithmon, and Minervamon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Lillymon card is #078 and is an Ultimate level Nature-type card with 1100 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 30 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Flower Cannon": inflicts 650 damage. * "Vicious Vine": inflicts 340 damage. * "Temptation": inflicts 200 damage, with Eat-up HP effect. Its support effect is "Recover own HP +200." Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon World DS Lillymon digivolves from Togemon, and can digivolve to Rosemon. Lillymon is not able to use "Flower Cannon", but Lilamon is. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lillymon is #219, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 209 HP, 244 MP, 112 Attack, 108 Defense, 109 Spirit, 114 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Sylph Aegis4, and LuckyMedal3 traits. In Dusk, Lillymon is one of the Digimon included in the Pretty Pack. Lillymon digivolves from Togemon. In order to digivolve to Lillymon, your Digimon must be at least level 33, with 80% friendship. Lillymon can DNA digivolve to Magnadramon with Lilamon or Angewomon, to MarineAngemon with MegaSeadramon, or to Rosemon with Matadormon. Lillymon can be hatched from the Heroine Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Lillymon is #143, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Poison Guard, Rich, and Super Lucky traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Lillymon. Lillymon digivolves from Togemon and can digivolve into Rosemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Lillymon, your Digimon must be at least level 27 with 80 speed and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived Lillymon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Lillymon DigiFuses from Togemon, Yanmamon, and Kabuterimon, and can DigiFuse to Rosemon with Lilamon and Blossomon, to Minervamon with , Monzaemon, and Pandamon, and to AncientKazemon with Silphymon, Garudamon, and Lilamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth A man hires Aiba, as his phone had countless pictures of flowers on it, which he doesn't remember taking. Even deleting them wouldn't help, as more would appear to replace them. Connect Jumping into the phone, Aiba finds the cause is a Lillymon taking multiple selfies to look cute, hoping it would cause the man to fall in love with her. After being told to stop, Lillymon attacks Aiba, only to lose - leaving her to agree to stop taking the pictures. She doesn't agree to leave the phone though, and states she will hang up any calls he gets from women instead. Informing the client, he doesn't mind, as he's gay - so doesn't talk to women anyway. Lillymon is a Plant Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Sunflowmon, Gatomon, and Togemon, and can digivolve to Magnadramon, Rosemon, and Lotosmon. Its special attack is Flower Cannon and its support skill is Poisonous Thorns which gives all attacks a 10% chance to poison. In Complete Edition, Lillymon can also digivolve from Hudiemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Lillymon is #212 and is a Plant Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Sunflowmon, Gatomon, Togemon, and Hudiemon, and can digivolve to Magnadramon, Rosemon, and Lotosmon. Its special attack is Flower Cannon and its support skill is Poisonous Thorns which gives all attacks a 10% chance to poison. Digimon World Championship Lillymon digivolves from Togemon with 40 InsectPlant AP and 8 battles, and digivolves to Rosemon with 70 InsectPlant AP and 14 battles with a 50% Win-rate Digimon Battle Lillymon is a wild Digimon on Digimon Labyrinth 3rd Floor (Lab3). It can be obtainable by capturing a Palmon(P) from Digital Admin Bureau East. It digivolves from Togemon and can digivolve to Rosemon. Lillymon can also card digivolve to Mervamon. Digimon Masters Lillymon digivolves from Togemon and can digivolve to MarineAngemon. Digimon Heroes! Lilimon digivolves from Togemon and can digivolve to Lotusmon. Digimon Soul Chaser Lillymon digivolves from Togemon and can digivolve to Rosemon. Digimon Links Lillymon digivolves from Sunflowmon, Gatomon, and Togemon, and can digivolve to Magnadramon, Rosemon, and Lotosmon. Digimon ReArise Lillymon digivolves from Togemon and can digivolve to Rosemon or nothing. Notes and references